White Ring Aventure
by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: Well then, here is another OC X Young Justice. She's still learning to use her powers on her own yet shows skill without it. What's her secret and why is Batman contemplating on putting her on the young team? Only time will tell, or just read the story too find out. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Ch 1) Meeting the Criminal

****OK let me get a few things straight. THX for taking the time to read my story. I have another story about my OC and the Avengers. Still undecided on who I will pair with my OC so I need your help. In this story it will be Dick Grayson, the first Robin.  
-**** ** **NO NO NO I CHANGE IT WILL BE SUPERBOY-  
**** ** **If you for some unknown reason think my character should be paired with someone else let me know and tell me if I should make a story.****

 ** **MY SECOND STORY SO GO EASY WILL YA, rated T for now, there will be language, violence, and possible fluff, still not sure. Also keep in mind that this is Young Justice X OC. This is also a Young Justice AU and I'm changing my OC, why? Because I can. I'm sorry if I screw up the characters.  
**** ** **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC  
**** ** **IRREGULAR UPDATES!****

* * *

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **"** ** **Radio/Transmissions chat"****

"TECHNOLOGY SPEAKING"

 **(AU Notes)**

* * *

Well tonight was rather boring to the first boy wonder. Robin had decided to get out of Mt. Justice and go on patrol for a while. Criminal activity had declined in Gotham. Something big was happening, but that could wait for later. Right now he has to stop this petty thief he's chasing along the roofs of Gotham. He was about as tall as him, maybe an inch or 2 taller. Wearing a black jacket with a hood over his head, black pants, black runners, and **(as you may have guessed)** black gloves. Though Robin had to admit the guy was persistent, he had the thief in an ally cornered against a wall. "Okay lets not run all night and/or turn this into a brawl. I think we both know I would win, a man such as yourself should see that." To Robins surprise the thief just started laughing, clutching his sides. He then relaxed and leaned against the wall behind him with one foot up against said wall.  
"Who said I was a man, It's not good to just make assumptions on someone's gender Wonder boy. People could be offended." He/She finished with a smirk. Now Robin felt stupid, he should have known the thief was a girl and she was right about assuming things without looking into them. _'Wonder boy?'_ He looked at the ground for a split second before "WAOH!" looking up again to find her upside down via Batman holding her ankle at the top of the ally.

Batman glared at Robin for a moment, something the thief caught.  
"What's with the glare?" She asked casually, like being held upside down by Batman was normal. Batman raised a brow under the mask but she couldn't see.  
"Why was Robin chasing you?" He asked in an tone of authority. She just looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Answer my question."  
"I stole some mask for someone because their gonna pay me. But their not gonna get it." She stated while smiling.  
"Why?"  
"To get your attention." She responded. Then kicked Batman in the head, making him stumble and let her go. Robin had arrived on the roof at some point and caught Batman before he fell. Batman recovered quickly enough to see the thief a few roof tops ahead.

Batman and Robin were stationed around a warehouse by the docs. They had followed the thief here where she is down below, sitting on a create waiting for someone. Two black limos soon turned up, 3 men in white tuxedos from each limo got out. One group was guarding a tall man in a black tuxedo. He walked up to the thief with a suitcase and opened it, thousands of bills were inside. "The rest?"  
The tall man smiled. "What makes you think this isn't all the money?" He asked in a cocky attitude.  
"I'm not a complete idiot y'know, I've seen 2 mill. in suitcases before and it takes 4 to hold all the money. **($500,000 each suitcase)** So I ask again, the rest?" The tall man frowned and waved his hand, signaling 2 of his guards to grab the others. Once the thief saw the money inside she swiped all 4 suitcases out of their hand and set them to the side. Then pulled out a wide box from her pocket and handed to the tall man. While the man was focused on trying to grab the box, the thief swiftly handcuffed him to a metal hinge on the crate she was sitting on. Grabbing the suitcases and box, she hopped of the crate and onto a bike.  
"Thanks for the money Mr. Malone Jr.!" Sirens could be heard from the distance getting closer. "See ya later guys!" With that said she sped away on her bike between two shipment crates and disappeared just as the police arrived on scene.

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but I can't really think of anything else at the moment, though I am open too suggestions. So PLS review and share your opinion, good or bad I don't care and let me know how to improve. THX for your precious time**


	2. Ch 2) Bird Boy Predicament

**YAY I got another update done. If you don't know, I have two stories that are now updated. I'm sorry but I was busy with school and life. But now that it's spring break I now have more time for writing. Also, myself and some friends are going to be working on an Avengers/OC story. Thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this story.  
So without further delay. ON WITH THE STORY **

* * *

Well, this is a predicament. In case your wondering what's going on, allow me to introduce you to the thief from last waited at the top of Wayne tower, she knew Batman would find her here. Not an hour later Robin showed up swaying.  
 _'Wait, why is he swaying? Did he get hit?'_  
Concerned, she slowly stood from her spot so not to startle the bird. Robin looked at her, still swaying. She changed her attire since last they met. Now she wears a black hooded jacket with leather forearms and six pockets; two regular, two chest, and under her biceps. Black combat pants, black combat, and black leather gloves. Add a black one-strap backpack and a black helmet with a V shaped visor and that's her. **(She can change the colours and shapes of these clothes ONLY)** Rave cautiously moved towards Robin, only for him to JUMP OFF THE THE FUCKING BUILDING! Instincts took over Rave and she dove after him.  
 _'So close! Closer, CLOSER!'  
_ "GOTCHA!" Rave wrapped her arms around the boy "Hold tight!"  
Robin held close to her and closed his eyes. Rave straightened out and released dark blue dragon wings made out of some sort of energy. Not even a second after Robin's grip loosened, Rave snatched him into her arms. Flying at skyscraper level she reached her destination, an abandoned apartment just off of Gotham Harbor. Softly landing in front of the door then looked down at Robin. She was carrying him bridal style, he was very pale and she could feel his body heat. Setting a hand on his red face, feeling his cheeks and forehead, he was boiling.  
 _'Must be an intense fever, but what's the cause?'_  
After walking through the doors, Rave immediately turns left to a very worn door. Opening the door to an empty round shaft. Flying down to the bottom, the walls turned to rocks and it looked like a giant, circular cave. Rave then makes a demonic hissing sound which causes two boulders to separate. The boulders close behind her and she continues to carry Robin further into the cave. Not long after, two reinforced metal doors is seen. And they open, revealing two figures was on the other side.

* * *

Batman was pissed to put it nicely. Joker had hit Robin with his latest toxin, it makes the victim do whatever the Joker would do and they're aware of it. Just when he reached Robins tracker he didn't find his son at all. It looked like a crouched person with ears and a tail?  
 _'Who, or what is it?'  
_ She then stood up and looked around that's when he saw what it looked like. It was a she human-cat that's about 13 **(Robins age)**. With black fur, white-gray fur for the inside the ear fur, the hands, and the face. Then darkish gray stripes on the sides of her cheeks, neck, shoulders, forearms, calves and three stripes on the top of her head reaching her forehead. Bold pink, cat like eyes, light pink chinese shirt and shorts with a bell collar on her neck. A red sash is tied around her abdomen holding several bold pink fans. Her hands and feet had claws and he saw Robin's utility belt slung over her shoulder. Now that he knew Robin was captured he was furious. This girl could be in league with a villain, and they had his son. She then looked straight at him and ran. Batman chased after her towards Gotham Harbor and straight to and abandoned apartment. With Batman right on her tail **(pun intended)** he didn't expect her to make a sharp left. Then through an old door, the detective followed her down the shaft. Landing softly behind the cat, Batman watches from the shadows of the circular cave. The cat then faces the rock wall opposite of him and makes a sound that could only be described as a demonic hiss. Just then, two giant boulders separated in front of her. She walked in and Batman rushed after her. The boulders closed behind them trapping Batman in the cave. He continued to follow the feline down the tunnel. It wasn't long before they came across the two reinforced metal doors. The detective hid behind a rock once said doors started to open as the cat got closer.

Someone came out from the other side to meet said cat. It was half a head taller and wasn't human, it looked like a robot. It was a she as well but had human features, deep blue eyes, a mouth, arms, legs, even hair. Black, chest length, right swept hair. White-gray chest, arms, legs, and waist/bottom. Gray neck, shoulders, stomach, elbows, knees, knees, and feet. Some cyber lines can be seen, but what really shocked the dark knight was the fact this robot showed emotions. He couldn't hear the conversation since they were whispering, but the robot was worried. Until the feline spoke up a bit, another voice could be heard through the door and both girls froze.

* * *

"You saw the Batman?" the robot asked in a whisper. Her friend had arrived to the base sooner than expected. She didn't expect her to be scared at all.  
"Yes, and I think he followed me her" responded the cat, also in whisper. Looking around frantically for anything bat-like.  
"Saquatine, if you led batman here then were way ahead of schedule!" the robot stated. Also frantically looking around with a worried look on her face.  
"ProData, you don't think I don't know that? Look all we need to do is stay quiet." the robot, ProData, looked hesitant.  
"C'mon, it's not like Rave has to know anything, right?" the cat, Saquatine, announced in a normal tone of voice.  
"What don't I have to know?"  
Both girls froze for they knew they were screwed, royally screwed.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, I was playing GTA 5 while writing this.  
IMMA MULTI TASKIN GENEIUS  
Don't forget so review and let me know what you think, if there is something you would like to see, or if I screwed up somewhere. Thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this story.**


	3. Ch 3) Bait

**OMG SOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CANADIAN I FEEL RIGHT NOW  
** **MASSIVE BLOCK AND MY AUNT'S COMPUTER CRAPPED OUT!**

 **Basically I lost my train of thought and now have limited time to update PLUS my exams are this week so it will be a while before I update again. Supper sorry but well let's face it.**

 **"Life is a bastard, Fate is its bitch, and Death its sister."**

* * *

Rave walked towards the other two girls with a napping Robin in her arms. He had been hit with a special form of "Joker Toxin" that thankfully didn't spread to far across the body. The antidote was easy enough, getting said antidote to him was another story. Back on track, Rave looked towards ProData whom was eyeing the boy.

She raised a hand and started to scan the boy, "He is cured of the Joker's toxin." She smiled.

"What do we do now?" Saquatine asked.

"You will take Robin home." Rave ordered and handed the boy over to her. "ProData will find Batman and bring him to his son." The Robo-girl nodded, determined. "I will deal with the Joker, that clear?"

"Yes mother." Both girls responded. They all left the building in different directions with Batman tailing the robot.

* * *

 **LET'S VISIT SAQUATINE**

* * *

Oh wow this guy is heavy, not as heavy as she thought but still heavy! Saquatine made it to Wayne Manor with Robin on her back dozing. She tread lightly and smoothly as to not wake him since he was still healing from that Joker toxin. Robin's bedroom window was open so she silently climb through. Not bothering to really notice the room, she just found the bed and tucked him in. A light glare hit her eye causing her to look over to see where it came from. A picture on a dresser by the window had a glint from the moon light, being part cat she naturally went to see what it is.

It was a happy family picture.

Her mother(Rave) had told her and her sister the true identities of the superheroes. This was Robin's family before Zuko had interfered, they were so happy. Little Robin was pretty cute.

Unbeknown to her Robin was awake and watching with one eye. He saw as she picked up his family picture carefully, tracing the picture with her finger(?) He felt that he should be upset with this but she looked sad, ears drooped, tail hung still, eyes low.

Then the window was bust open.

* * *

 **LET'S VISIT PRODATA**

* * *

ProData did NOT like her plan what. so. ever. What was her plan? Light up a bat-signal made of fire on the roof of Wayne tower. Stupid idea but it should the trick since he would come out of his hiding place. Batman was a little impressed she didn't jump when he showed himself behind her.

"What have you done with Robin?" She didn't look back as she moved to the edge and pointed down. Batman cautiously moved next to the robot to find what she's pointing at. The cat-girl making quick work navigating the rooftops with Robin on her back. He was about to grab a tracker from his belt when a cold hand stopped his gloved one.

"Both wings must fly home, mothers orders."

Batman glared at her as she loosened her grip his wrist. "What do you me to do?"

"Do you call it your grappling gun or bat-claw?" ' _Bat-claw'_ he thought as he grabbed his grappling gun from his belt. Just then, something happened that the bat just barely registered. ProData pulled his arm out and used her free hand to grab his bicep and thrust it upward. She then twisted in front of him, putting her left leg behind his right. Releasing his wrist, she safely unhooked his utility belt and shoved him back. Effectively obtaining Batman's utility belt while he fell back on the roof on his rear, still holding his gadget. Batman sat up to see the Robo-girl in the air, her feet were emitting energy waves which were lifting her with deadly silence. She showed him his belt and flew off in Wayne Manor's direction before Batman could latch onto her. ' _This is crazy, last time I take Saquatine's advice.'_ Was her thought process a she made her way to Wayne Manor with Batman not far behind, till she busted through a half open window.

* * *

 **There it is.  
Please review to let me know of any mistakes or if there is something you want to see, sorry it was a bit short.**


	4. Ch 4) Confrontation

**OK LISTEN UP! I just moves and have zero internet. I am barley getting this updeted quickly in class. Wont be updating for a long while**

* * *

Finally they escaped from the bat, it took a bit of work but they did it. Saquatine and ProData waited a top a random rooftop in Gotham for either their mother or Batman to show up. An hour had already passed which made Saquatine a little antsy. While her sister sat quiet and calmly, she started pacing back and forth in front of her.

"This isn't right." She would mumble to herself every so often. Till finally she got fed up. "Where is she?" Cat-girl finally spoke up, still pacing frantically.

"Are you asking about mother?" ProData inquired her sister, still sitting on an air vent as calm as before.

"Yes, you know the answer right?" Saquatine replied

"Yes, she's still alive at the park."

"Why is it taking this long? It shouldn't take this long." By this point Saquatine had started pacing in circles. Her sister was quick to stop her from dizzying herself and sat her down with her on the air vent.

"I'm sure she is alright, let's wait a little longer." Robo-girl tried to calm her sister but it didn't do much. Her sister's face still laced with worry but also deep thought.

"I say we go check on her." She finally spoke, a determined look on her face.

"No!" ProData shouted. "You heard her back there, she said she would deal with Joker. We should leave her be." Now it was her turn to stand nervously, her mother said she would deal with Joker. She didn't say they could follow after.

"Why should we stay put? That goes against what she taught us!" Saquatine shouted back.

"Mother didn't say we could act out afterwards!" The sisters were now standing in front of each other with crossed faces.

"Bit she didn't say we couldn't either! C'mon, you know that if she was worried about one of us on a job she wouldn't hesitate to act out!" Saquatine had a point, if something didn't feel right to their mother she'd act out on it. No questions or she still didn't like it, if this was the wrong move they would need a proper explanation or a good excuse. Saquatine studied the skeptical look on her sister's face, understanding the hesitation. But also knowing a way past it.

"Hey, you know what mom would say in a situation like this?" ProData looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow but shook her head slowly. Almost un-surely. "She would say 'actions speak louder than words' right?" The robot smiled knowingly and nodded her head, starting to understand what the kitty was getting at. ProData sighed, this was going to be a long night.

The sister's got to the amusement park to see the Joker and their mother on top of the ferris wheel. Joker seemed to be lecturing her about something. ProData focused her hearing to know what they were saying.

"This game is for me and the Bat ONLY! NO ONE ELSE!" Joker pulled out a revolver and tried to shoot Rave.

"Well, you already failed at that." Joker faltered slightly. Rave took this moment to dive at him, throwing herself and Joker off the ferris wheel. Freefalling down to the cold ground, Rave grabbed the laughing Joker.

"You're no Batman. How do you plan to save us?" He laughed. Till Rave did something, somehow she manifested some sort of dark purple whip and latch it to a gargoyle. Swinging safely onto the ground, Joker witnessed the whip manifest into a pair of cuffs.

"How did you-"

"I really didn't want to beat you Joker, I admire you really but.." She trailed off, looking down, Joker stood up.

"Now, why would you look up to me? Me?! The clown prince of crime!" He laughed at his tittle. "I'm flattered but, that really is not something you should do."

"Why not? Why can't I admire a man crazy enough to understand that murder can be funny?" With that said Rave rushed forward and hit Joker in the back of the neck. Knocking the clown out cold, she then cuffed him to one of the pipes. Activating a little device that sent out a distress beacon signaled that it was time to go. Dropping it by Jokers unconscious body Rave quickly left the scene to meet up with ProData and Saquatine. Both of them still on the rooftop watching her from afar. She signaled them to follow and they did, all the way back to the cave. Through those metal doors was something no-one would expect. It was a huge circular room with 4 floors, first one was more of a home with a living room, kitchen, 5 bedrooms with personal bathrooms and walk-in closets. Second floor was the one they were on with a giant computer in the middle, several servers, cabinets, tables, and chairs lay around the walls. Third floor was a training room with obstacles, fighting droids, gym toys, water station, and an armory. Fourth floor was a pit with jails in the smooth walls and down the centre, a prison with flying being the only escape.

"Ok, you two go to bed so you have energy to train in the morning." Rave spoke in a motherly tone.

"So… were not in crap for following you to the park?" Saquatine asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, you've shown you can think for yourself and honestly I would have done the same. If you had physically interfered, then you would be in shit. Now go to bed." With that said both sister's got a hug and a kiss on their forehead before being said 'goodnight' to. They returned the affection, said their goodnight's, and made their way to the first floor to bed. Rave accessed the computer to monitor the police chatter. 10 minutes later it was confirmed that Joker was in custody but she couldn't sleep, she was giddy. She finally met the clown and he didn't disappoint, she would have been fine with just seeing him but to have him try to kill her was an absolute honor. Handcuffing him wasn't on her list of things to do but hey, who would pass on an opportune moment like that? Not Rave, not a chance in hell.

" **Perhaps I can help with your energy."** Looking to her left she sees a 3D shadow standing beside her. This is her shadow but with two small pointy ears atop its head and the shins, feet, forearms, and hands were twice the size they should be. **(think of a normal elbow but the forearm gets progressively larger to match the size of the hands. Then do the same with knees and feet.)**

Rave smiles beneath her mask. "Yeah, thanks, I'd like that Vixri."


	5. UPDATE

**IM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES BUT I DID WARN YOU ABOUT UPDATES!**

However I didn't expect this bad of updates, things happened and changed, I changed and so I have problem plans. I want to rewrite my stories and change the plot of it to fit my expectations nowadays. I'm also currently obsessed with Quantum Break and Detroit Become Human, I HAVE CROSSOVERS STUCK IN MY HEAD! If someone does a crossover after reading this send me link NOW! I have some ideas of my own and inspirations I would like others to write as well, would everyone be ok with me emptying my head so I can think and focus, please?


End file.
